


百万里挑一

by shanatom



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanatom/pseuds/shanatom
Summary: 既然续集都在这了还是把正篇也搬过来吧，其实这篇怎么看都不是很满意，找机会大修一下
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

约书亚·基米希在U19国青队里和马克斯·迈尔逐渐熟络起来的同时，他对莱昂·格雷茨卡的了解仅限于姓和名，他的俱乐部，他的高个子，与一头深褐色卷发。但从身边人心照不宣的眼神和点到即止的打闹中，他推断出迈尔有个男朋友，这并非起始于八卦心理，想在国家队的更衣室挣取到足够的生存空间，就必须早早学会察言观色。唯一可以例外的或许只有尼古拉斯·聚勒，来自法兰克福的大块头后卫带着一股与生俱来的亲和力，仅是存在本身就能让人不由自主地感到安全。  
通常那些嬉闹是这样产生的：迈尔全神贯注地埋头发短信，朱利安·魏格尔、或者其他任何一人，悄然来到他身边，哄笑着，作势要抢过他的手机——“你又在跟莱昂说些有的没的了！”迈尔躲闪着他们的动作，往往也会一同笑起来，白净的脸上蓦地烧起两团不太自然的红晕。  
不过对于基米希而言，比起迈尔的男朋友，迈尔在同年弗里茨·瓦尔特奖的评选里压过他一头，进而拿到银章的事更让他耿耿于怀。在那时，整个德国拥有六百多万名注册球员，弗里茨·瓦尔特奖每年从其中的两百万青少年里挑出寥寥几个合适的人选。对于两百万中的佼佼者而言，足球世界很大，大到足以放下他的野心。足球世界也很小，小到越往上走，队友名单从名不见经传的小人物换成一个个如雷贯耳的大名，可供选择的交心对象反而越来越少。  
这也是为什么当塞尔日·格纳布里因为腿上的轻微不适被送去做检查，他又想进行额外的训练时，脑海中第一个想到的搭档对象是迈尔。  
但金发碧眼的、还未脱去一身盖尔森基兴特有的强盛气息的少年眨眨眼睛，干脆利落地回绝了他：“抱歉，约书亚，我得走了。”  
“我看不出这有什么坏处，反正下午也没别的安排了。还是说你急着要去和什么人打情骂俏……”他尽量使自己听上去没那么咄咄逼人，“比如那个莱昂？”  
话音刚落，他就注意到迈尔的耳尖又染上了一圈红。  
“该死，你怎么也和他们一样。我和莱昂在U11期间就认识了彼此，现在还为同一家俱乐部效力，所以也会比一般人更亲近，明白了吗？”  
不，我依然不明白，基米希很想这样回答，迈尔这话说的就好像亲近就得每天都表现得恨不能立刻瞬移到对方跟前似的。但看见迈尔目光游离、魂不守舍的模样，他又把已经滑到嘴边的话咽了回去。

“我讨厌马克斯露出那副表情。”  
最后魏格尔留下来，陪他加练完了所有常规项目，他想起方才的谈话，还是忍不住抱怨起来。  
魏格尔揉了揉他的肩膀，一脸戏谑地说：“坠入爱河的人都这样，别太苛刻。”  
“那我讨厌谈恋爱。”基米希斩钉截铁地说。  
听到这句话，巴伐利亚人迅速瞥了他一眼，神色变得复杂，他动了动嘴唇，但什么也没说出口。他太了解基米希了，知道基米希一旦用这种语调说话，就代表他是认真的，认真到把佩普·瓜迪奥拉找来也无法使他回心转意。不像他曾经热衷于用一首朗朗上口的英文歌来练习发音，那首歌的歌词总是令人印象深刻，却很难真正放在心上：  
“你的爱是百万里挑一，花多少钱都买不来。但剩下的九十九万九千九百的其他的爱，统计学上说，总有一些差不多一样好。”

U21时期，约书亚·基米希和莱昂·格雷茨卡——沙尔克的未来之星，马克斯·迈尔传闻中的男朋友，有了第一次真正意义上的近距离接触。他和照片上的形象相差不大，个子高挑，相貌英俊，举手投足间有一种漫不经心的淡然，像个久未到访的远方贵客。也仿佛是命运使然，在那支队伍里，格雷茨卡被任命为队长，他和迈尔是副队长，而他的顺位排在迈尔之前。在同芬兰比赛的第80分钟，格雷茨卡被替换下场，于是，他向基米希走过去，准备为他系上袖标。  
“好好干，约、书、亚。”格雷茨卡在低声叫他的名字时故意将发音拆开，像生平第一回认识这些音节一样。他显得疲惫而急切，目光只在基米希的脸上停留了不到一个眨眼的功夫，便垂下眼脸，专心致志地把已经套在对方手臂上的袖标又紧了紧。  
基米希盯着他线条分明的侧脸，想知道此刻他是否在遗憾自己不是另一个人。

“要不是莱昂捣乱，我也用不着在集合前还要多去打理一次发型。”在球场隧道里闲聊时，勒鲁瓦·萨内不满地整理起他那过分惹眼的爆炸头，再一次提到了这个名字。  
“他还有这个闲心。”基米希也感到十分惊讶。  
“别看他表面上像那么回事，”萨内直接倒起了苦水，“实际上你完全可以把他当作一个儿童，一个怪胎，或者一个神经病。”  
“又或者他只是个想被更多了解的普通人。”就在这时，那个陌生又耳熟的声音贸然在身后响了起来。  
他扭过头，发现格雷茨卡就站在离他们不到半米的地方，抱着双臂，正饶有兴致地打量着他俩。  
“要一起解决晚饭么？赛程还有很长，我们却没好好聊过。”他径直上前戳了把萨内的额头，后者自知理亏，吐吐舌头，随口编个理由撤退了。紧接着他对基米希发出邀请，笑的时候露出了两颗引人注目的虎牙，“再这样下去，没准别人会觉得队长之间有什么不和呢。”  
话说到这个份上，几乎不剩多少让人拒绝的余地了。只是场下搭话的机会有的是，既然有空他为什么不去找迈尔？基米希起初有些迟疑，转念又想到他俩在平常估计每个晚上都厮混在一块，不缺这一时半会。  
“没问题，只要你请客的话。”他听见自己用再正常不过的语气回答道，然后不等格雷茨卡作出反应，就迅速扯住一旁经过的尼古拉斯·聚勒，以接近命令的口吻要求他也加入。

聚勒在历经长达三分钟的剧烈思想斗争后，挑了赛场附近最贵的一家餐厅，以口味清淡的轻食而小有名气。  
他们选了一张四人方桌坐下，基米希和聚勒面对面，格雷茨卡坐在聚勒身旁。波鸿人似乎对这家店的装潢很满意，刚落座就掏出手机，对准四面八方拍摄不停，他和基米希的视线偶尔会在半空中相撞，很快又各自移开。  
想进行一场有趣的对话，对一个人能力上的要求不亚于竞技本身，既要找到能让所有人参与进去的话题，又要保证气氛上足够活跃，他们先聊了一会白天的比赛，一场大胜，没什么特别值得强调的。接下去谈到在俱乐部的生活，“说到这个，约书亚，你在慕尼黑还适应吗？”聚勒问。“除了巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格不在那里了以外，一切都好。”想起这充满遗憾的错过，基米希的心还是隐隐作痛。  
“拜仁慕尼黑……”格雷茨卡嘀咕道，就在基米希以为他要发表什么高见时，他只是笑着摇了摇头，手上晃起饮料杯里的冰块。  
基米希猜想他在家里大概有一个专门的房间，堆满了CD碟片，花花绿绿的海报，过度曝光的拍立得照片，和整蛊手册一类的玩意儿。  
“你应该把马克斯也叫来的，他是拜仁球迷，现在约书亚已经是慕尼黑专家了。”聚勒冷不丁对他说道，由于嚼着洋甘菜，他的句子就像故障的机器一样时断时续。  
“马克斯？”格雷茨卡怔了一下，似乎对这个名字的出现始料未及。  
基米希在桌底下冲聚勒踢了一脚，让他知趣地闭起了嘴。  
“我离专家差远了，”他试图用一个糟糕的玩笑把这个话题搪塞过去，“毕竟不小心掰断了安联球场的角旗杆还会被罚款。”  
“老天，”格雷茨卡看着手里的玻璃杯又一次笑了起来，“你可真有意思。”  
然后他仰起头，把杯子里的气泡水一饮而尽。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你最大的缺点，就是英俊非凡。

赢了几场比赛不代表接下来所有的事都迎刃而解，踢完了阿塞拜疆，芬兰，还有法罗岛和澳大利亚。今天我和各位一同站在这个地方，但我们的故事才刚刚开始，更加精彩的部分还在后面，等待着被揭晓。也许我们之中有不少人都在暗自期待前方数不清的鲜花、掌声和奖杯，甚至期待着有朝一日像一年前的前辈们那样亲自举起大力神杯，但最终能够决定什么会降临在我们身上的，是我们自己。我们如何去做，世界就会如何去看，因此，一刻也不要忘记饥饿感，无论实现它的几率是百分之百还是百万分之一。  
——莱昂·格雷茨卡的更衣室动员演讲[1]

基米希刚走出更衣室没几步，格雷茨卡就追上了他。那顿饭确实物有所值，基米希有种感觉，至少现在这人不需要任何额外的铺垫就能接近他，仿佛他们已经认识了很多年。  
“你觉得我刚才的表现能打几分？”  
“2.5。”  
“真严格。”  
“去问马克斯吧，他会给你1分的。”  
“这正是我不去问他的原因，”格雷茨卡耸耸肩膀，“他太纵容我了。”  
基米希闭上眼睛，努力抑制住翻白眼的冲动。  
“说说我被扣分的地方吧，我很想了解在你眼里，我都有哪些缺点。”  
不知不觉间两人拐进了走廊深处的角落，基米希转身面对他，将背靠在墙上：“你的停顿不自然，语速也过快了，最要命的是，你说话的时候左腿一直在晃，看上去一点也不稳重。所以，我给你的分已经算高了。”  
格雷茨卡瞧了他一会，扬起嘴角：“我只说了一分钟不到，但你像观察了足有十分钟。”  
“以听众的标准，我能拿1分。”  
“我觉得还不够，”高出他一个头的青年不假思索地说，“一个满分听众应该是全身心投入的，但我注意到你左右环顾了好几次，难道是在替我留意其他人的反应吗？”  
“有人只说了一分钟不到，他却在这短短的时间里关注一些别的内容。”基米希毫不留情地回击道。  
他们又看了对方几秒，不约而同地轻笑起来，然后彼此把目光转向了不同的地方。

约书亚·基米希再一次见到莱昂·格雷茨卡，是在来年的品牌商业活动上，彼时一个完整的赛季已经结束，盛夏在欧洲大陆的上空创造出漫长的白昼，基米希如愿出征欧洲杯，却只能眼睁睁看着葡萄牙人在法兰西大球场捧起德劳内杯。因为肩膀上的伤，格雷茨卡提前退出国奥队，回到了德国，进而又来到柏林。耐克有意在首都打造一个足球主题的小型游乐场，旗下的不少球员都应邀前往，其中包括他俩。  
格雷茨卡走进那间外墙被彩漆涂鸦填得满满当当的小木屋时，基米希正弓着腰，教一个孩子玩桌式足球。他在一旁驻足，对着这一幕举起了手机。  
“不要拍照，你快害我走神了。”基米希头也没抬，小心通过操纵杆控制着小球的走向。  
“这不是拍照，”格雷茨卡回答道，“我在录像。”   
另一侧的孩子用前锋把球拦下，打回中路，基米希立刻切换到另一根杆，但这次小人倾斜的角度过大，球被弹飞了，他恼火地跺起脚：“勒鲁瓦说你脑子有问题，他应该是对的。”  
“这算一次得分吗？”孩子不解地问。  
“不算，但你可以得到一点奖励。”格雷茨卡蹲下去，摸了摸那个孩子的头，变戏法似的从身上掏出一颗糖果，放在他的手心里。孩子欢呼着跑出门，去找他等在外面的家人了。  
堆在桌角的代币还剩两枚，格雷茨卡捡起其中一枚，掂在手里轻抛了几下，问他：“要来一盘么？”  
“一局定胜负。”  
于是，格雷茨卡将那枚币塞进桌底的投币口，与此同时电子记分板上的数字开始重置。随后他从基米希身旁经过，走到孩子方才所在的位置上，他身上淡淡的松木气息让基米希捏着操纵杆的手不自觉又抖了一下。  
这场较量进行得不温不火，双方都过于谨慎，让小球在小人间滚来滚去，反复摇摆，就是迟迟不肯打门。最终打出制胜球的一方是格雷茨卡，但他进的是一个乌龙，小球在被桌壁反弹回去后他用后卫小人制造出一个长射，堪堪打进了自己的球门里。  
“真离谱，你还是多练练再来吧。”基米希笑得弯下腰，胜利的滋味使他打从心底感到雀跃，无论大小、无论何时都一样。  
“玩游戏有时候就是这样的。”格雷茨卡却显得不以为意，他的手指划过球桌的边缘，将还躺在那里的最后一枚代币揣进了口袋。

世预赛开始后，魏格尔提议，要与基米希，迈尔一起找时间庆祝他们三人已至两周年的友谊。两年间，德国足协走过了第116年，基米希和魏格尔从德乙一路踢到德甲，格雷茨卡依旧是迈尔的男朋友，外面的世界发生了翻天覆地的变化，又似乎什么都没有真正改变。  
“这杯献给率队在奥运会上拿到银牌的马克斯，和莱昂的球衣。”  
昏暗的吧台上，魏格尔嘻嘻哈哈地搜刮出各种碰杯的理由，看似不经意间再度提到了那个名字。  
长相秀气的青年点点头，一本正经地说：“我想用这种方式告诉他，即使他不在了，也始终与我们一路同行。”  
迈尔的表情很平静，一扫往日的羞赧不安。对此基米希没敢想太多，他开始不顾一切地灌酒，直到魏格尔在一旁好心提醒他别呛着了。  
临别之际，他们先送甚至无法独自站稳的迈尔回到房间，再在魏格尔的房门口互道晚安。他和魏格尔如常拥抱了对方，像在飓风中相互支撑的两颗孤木，而在即将分开前他听见对方问道：  
“能多让我抱一会么？”  
基米希突然感觉另一个人压过来的身体重得出奇，这很不同寻常，这么多日子以来，魏格尔从未主动向他要求过什么，除了这一次。  
但他现在知道魏格尔也有一个秘密，和所有人一样，许多以往他没想明白也不愿多想的事一下都说得通了。天花板上的灯管如同眼睛般审视着他们，让基米希头皮发麻，脸色苍白，一时间忘记了言语。  
“我们一起经历了那么多，而你一次都没提起过。”他按下魏格尔环住自己的手臂，此事蕴含着的不是百万分之一的希望，是百分百的绝望，他有义务保持镇定。  
“我偏偏欠缺那么一点勇气。”魏格尔回答道，轻轻放开了他。

回到房间，基米希用最快的速度冲完澡，躺在床上，翻来覆去了十来分钟也无法入睡，酒精和疲劳让他的大脑空白一片，只能反复咀嚼着魏格尔的话。什么是勇气？他想起小时候在姐姐那里听过的种种勇敢者传奇——“一个勇敢的骑士，不畏惧最凶险的敌人，却会屈膝于心仪的爱人”——而他曾经无比痛恨这种结局。  
他记起那个日光柔和的下午，训练时间已过，他躺在草坪正中央，将足球顶在额头上，懒洋洋晒着太阳。然后一片阴影挡住了他的视线，他把足球挪到胸前，正好对上了格雷茨卡那双浅棕色的眼睛。  
“先别走。”他刚要起身离开，肩膀就被按住，硬生生躺了回去。格雷茨卡弓着脊背，将双手撑在基米希两侧的草丛中，将他圈在里面，只剩那颗足球隔在他们中间。  
“到底有什么事，莱昂？”他刻意在句尾加上了对方的名字，这不吝于一种变相的示好，他现在只想快点摆脱这个状态，越快越好。  
“我有一套备用的训练服找不到了，你有什么头绪吗？”  
“跟我一点关系都没有。”  
“可我已经把其他人都问过一遍了，他们都是这样说的。”  
那个人又稍稍靠近了一些，身上的气息将基米希密不透风地裹了起来。基米希不知道该怎么回答，他擅长在场上向所有类型的对手示威，也擅长在场下和不同性格的队友来往，却唯独不擅长应对这样的情形，一颗足球的标准直径是8.7英寸，有人在距他不到5英寸的上方静静注视着他，他一凝神就能将对方眼皮的弧形收进脑海深处。  
“别紧张，”看见他的反应，格雷茨卡挑起一侧眉毛，再一次露出了那副令人又爱又恨的笑容，“我只是和你开个玩笑，你一个人呆在这里不觉得无聊吗？”  
基米希依然没有说话，细碎的阳光透过格雷茨卡卷曲的棕发洒在他的脸上，突如其来的心悸让他头晕目眩，那一刻他彻底读懂了迈尔眼中的痴迷。莱昂·格雷茨卡，马克斯·迈尔的男朋友，见人就使坏的恶作剧高手，基米希知道他此时最应该做的就是往上狠狠踹一脚，将那张肆无忌惮的笑脸撕得粉碎。奇怪的是，他越是想要挣扎，越是无法自控地临近下陷的边界线，如同深陷泥沼。  
最后，他用尽所有的勇气将身上的人一把推开，连滚带爬地直起身，抱起那颗足球跌跌撞撞地跑远了。

[1]没有这样的演讲，质疑我也请不要质疑格雷茨卡的真实发言水平（。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱就是同时想要掌控与被掌控。

“约书亚，证明你能为俱乐部做些什么的时刻到来了。”  
一个赛季结束以后，紧接着又是一个全新的赛季。诺坎普的精神导师带着他的传奇经历飞去了曼彻斯特，取而代之的是意大利的冷笑话专家，笑眯眯地拍着基米希的肩头说年轻代表前途无量，然后将他按在板凳上。好一段时间里，基米希都无暇顾及俱乐部以外的情况，直到莱昂·格雷茨卡和沙尔克的续约谈判陷入僵局的种种传闻甚嚣尘上，最终到了无人不知、无人不谈的地步，他才被动地让这件事从思考区间的最底层浮上表面。  
“莱昂·格雷茨卡，”那个名字被托马斯·穆勒若有所思地挂在嘴边，像在琢磨一段咒语，“我印象里，你同这个小子合作过不止一次了。”  
“是这样没错，但我和他也不怎么熟，”基米希仔细斟酌着用词，“你去问问尼基吧。”  
“真的吗。”穆勒问他。  
基米希点点头。  
“真的吗。”穆勒放下手机，站起来，朝他走了过去。  
基米希不动声色向沙发里侧挪了挪。  
“真的吗。”穆勒贴着他坐下，亲昵地揽过他的肩膀，以防他下一秒就夺门而逃。  
基米希别过了脸。  
“我只是看见你俩经常在instargram上打招呼，所以多问了两句，没别的意思，你坚持不熟的话，那就是不熟。”穆勒理解似地揉了揉他的头发，尽管这位素日平易近人的前辈只是在无声微笑，基米希却感觉他笑得无比刺耳。  
“俱乐部真的对他有兴趣？”时至今日，他还是无法确认这个信息究竟有几分实感。  
“我只听说格兰特老爷子联系上了他爸，具体谈得如何就不清楚了，”眼前的俱乐部常青树话锋一转，“不过，就算他想来，俱乐部也想要他，真到了转会窗也会有各种各样的意外情况发生，很多这样的例子。”  
“人人都想去最好的俱乐部，人人都想签最好的球员，唉。可要是进来后才发现不合适，又该怎么办呢？”对方像是想起了什么，叹息道，靠在背垫上伸了个懒腰。  
基米希默不作声，他转而看向放在面前桌子上的一盒飞镖。  
“这也是项很有趣的运动，你有时间不如多试试。以前有个朋友，特别喜欢和我比这个，我总是赢他，他总是不服气，就这样一直比了下去，假如他还在这里，或许已经有机会多赢我几次了。”穆勒顺着他的目光，伸手探进那个盒子里，捏着尾翼取出其中一根镖具，轻轻弹了弹它纤细的镖针。  
“那我大概很难爱上这项运动了，因为，”基米希在穆勒的眼睛里瞧见了转瞬即逝的恍然，他确信自己没有猜错，“我讨厌谈恋爱。”  
穆勒爽朗地笑了几声，又用力揉了一把他的头顶，说：“不，是你太好强，也太固执，所以不肯接受那些不在你控制范围以内的事。”  
两人一时相对无言，穆勒看了眼手腕上的表，拍拍衣角的褶皱，起身告辞离开了。  
“至于转会这件事，我知道有人会去做他应该做的。就算那小子不肯来拜仁……”走出房间前，穆勒将那根飞镖甩手抛了出去，直直命中墙上的靶心，“也不能轻易让他去巴塞罗那。”

事实是穆勒前脚刚带上门，基米希就从口袋里掏出手机，在电话薄里找到了马克斯·迈尔的号码。仿佛这个举动他早就在脑海里策划了不知多久，如今才找到合适的理由付诸于实践。  
迈尔也很快就接通了电话。他俩先东拉西扯了半天，聊的都是些性质接近于“天气真好”的乏味内容。基米希并不心急，因为他知道不管绕多大的圈子，话题都会不可避免地汇聚到那个人身上。就像即使他从未自发探寻过那个名字，那个名字迟早也会主动找上他。  
“其实我也不知道他会去哪，莱昂不会把所有的想法都告诉别人。”迈尔在那头沉默了一小会，最终回复道。  
“你不是别人。”基米希低头看着鞋尖，觉得自己的声音听起来又干又哑。  
这句话如同垂直掉进了万丈千尺的冰窟窿里，半天听不到回响。他安静地等待，一边在揣度着这是否会成为他这辈子最有耐心的时刻。  
“约书亚·基米希，”对面突然直呼起他的全名，记忆中，他从未听过迈尔用这样的语气说话，“你真的想知道我和莱昂之间是怎么一回事吗？”  
“我不想知道。”他说。

到了六月，诺大的赛本纳一下就空空如也，更衣室空旷得能听见气流打在墙壁上的响声。基米希独自在里面整理起柜子里的东西，他不是没地方去，远在俄罗斯的联合会杯向他们这些新生代发出了新一轮征召。他周一收拾行李，周二上路，周三就在索契的集合地隔着老远望见了莱昂·格雷茨卡在人群中露出的一片雪白的制服衬衣。当格雷茨卡心有感应般迎上那双鹰隼般锐利的绿色眼睛时，基米希无声地指了指他，又指了指自己的脖子，神色严肃，让他联想到《权力的游戏》里的奈德，荒诞地怀疑起自己的脑袋是不是很快也要被砍掉了，用了好半天才反应过来基米希是在提醒他衣领没扣好。  
在大巴上，基米希选了一个前排靠里的座位，把背包放在邻座。随后格雷茨卡和朱利安·德拉克斯勒有说有笑地上了车，走到基米希的座位旁停住了，他自然而然地把德拉克斯勒往前一推，将基米希的包提起来，放上头顶的行李架，再把自己的背包除下来堆在旁边，然后坐了进去。这个季节的东欧依旧凉爽无比，车里没开冷风，格雷茨卡把长袖卷至手肘，他的气息突然充盈了整个空间，即使那只是再平常不过的男士须后水的味道。基米希全程盯着手机，眼皮都没抬一下，他在看后排的朱利安·布兰特发给他的讯息：当心莱昂，他最近情绪不是很对劲。我该回复什么，是“多谢提醒”，还是“你是怎么知道的？”基米希想。每个人都在谈论格雷茨卡，每个人都仿佛比他更了解格雷茨卡，单是想到这个，他就心烦意乱。不过他的烦恼没有持续太久，格雷茨卡很快就向他搭起了话，他不得不合上屏幕，把那个金发碧眼的腼腆男孩暂时束之高阁。  
“又见面了。”他说。  
“嗯，你还好吗？”  
格雷茨卡愣神了一下，“我感觉很好，如果过几天能找到人陪我在圣彼得堡观光，那就感觉更好了。”  
他们面面相觑，停住了对话，同时思考起自己和对方刚才都说了些什么。  
大巴继续平稳地前行，驶上一道荒凉的海边公路。透过车窗向外看，浪潮、往来的货船、海洋与天空的界限，和发自于内心的百万种思绪，都被笼罩在浓浓的海雾里，显得并不真切。

但他们在圣彼得堡一落地，就被整队带去了热身。一直到解散后的自由时间，他才找准时机，在场馆门口拦住了格雷茨卡。  
“我有事要和你谈谈，不能在这里说，也不能在有其他人在的地方说。”  
格雷茨卡看上去并不意外，他跟着基米希在场馆内部穿行，捉迷藏般躲开各路工作人员的视线，找到了一间空荡荡的会议厅。进去以后，基米希在他们身后将门关上，再上锁。格雷茨卡环视着屋内的摆设，脸上挂着无所谓的笑，似乎将这视作一场有趣的冒险，他随手拉过一张椅子坐下了。  
“合同结束后，你准备去哪家俱乐部？”基米希直接开诚布公，这是他在想象里排练了不知道多少次的场景。  
他看见笑意没有因为这个问题从格雷茨卡的脸上立刻消失，是个好兆头，但接下来对方的回答就让他的心沉了一截。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
这时他注意到与上一次见面相比，格雷茨卡的身上也悄然发生了不少变化，尽管他表面上依旧无忧无虑，神采飞扬，但眉眼间染上了一点忧郁气质，脸部棱角也变得清晰硬朗了些，他更像一个街头艺术家了。基米希猜想他这段时间过得并不容易，一旦涉及到大俱乐部，媒体就如同嗅到血味的财狼一拥而上，罗列出一则则真假难辨的传闻，瓦解着球迷本就不多的耐心。  
“你要是不打算去拜仁，那就和我没关系。”  
他向格雷茨卡走近了一步。整个空间的布局都因为这个简单的动作，像一面原本完整平滑的镜子被打破、拆分成数百万块形状各异的碎片，从而变得截然不同。而无论是哪一块碎片上倒映的约书亚·基米希的样貌，都显得那么独一无二。  
格雷茨卡像是做出了某种妥协：“这样吧，我有个主意。”  
然后，他朝基米希伸出一只手，向上摊开手掌，那枚桌式足球的代币正静静地躺在他的手心里。基米希想知道他这一年以来是否始终将它随身携带，就为了等待这一刻。  
代币被打旋着抛向半空，落在手背的瞬间又被格雷茨卡用另一只手牢牢盖住。  
“猜中哪一面朝上，就让你知道我决定去哪里。”  
“正面。”基米希毫不迟疑地说，对于这类挑战，思考再多也只是浪费脑细胞，依靠直觉反而是效率最高、胜算也最大的途径。  
格雷茨卡移开盖在上面的手，他猜对了。  
“运气不错，币也归你了。”  
他等着基米希一步步走过来，取走那枚代币，而在两只手即将接触的一瞬间，他将手臂向上一扬，让基米希落了个空。  
但格雷茨卡意想不到的是这个下意识手欠的举动引发了最后一根弦的崩断，令基米希彻底失控了。约书亚·基米希不在乎代币，只关心输赢，此时此刻那枚倒霉的代币似乎成了胜利的唯一象征。他太想得到它了，以至于一头扎过来，坐在格雷茨卡的腿上，拼命要掰开他的手，抢走里面的东西。格雷茨卡攥紧右手抵御着基米希毫无理智的争抢，左手一把扣住基米希的腰，防止他因为重心不稳跌下去。途中夹杂着基米希的几句含混不清的咒骂——“你凭什么折磨我那么久？”突然间他卸下力气，任由代币从手中松脱，两人一同看着它在地上滚了几滚，溜向了一个遥远的角落，终于让基米希如梦方醒地冷静下来。  
他们就这样呆在原地，注视着对方，消化着可怕的事实，随后，像两颗相互吸引的磁石一样越挨越近，直到分不清是谁先起头接的吻。格雷茨卡在唇齿交融间顺着基米希的腰向下摸索，试图从中找出一条合适的路径，基米希则将自己当成一捧柔软的细沙，完全放弃了对身体的控制。  
他也同样放任自己的意识沉入无边的深海中，只记得格雷茨卡在干他的时候还不忘给他做手活，他温热的呼吸在基米希的颈间长久地逗留。他配合着格雷茨卡向上顶的动作，漫无目的地摇晃着身体。接近高潮的时刻，他像是忽然清醒过来一般，抓紧格雷茨卡的上臂，将头埋进他的肩窝。因为他不想被另一个人看见自己快要融化的神情。  
基米希起身时连呼吸都在抖，体液顺着腿间的线条流了出去，他也无暇顾及。他把扔在地上的裤子捡起套回去，摇摇晃晃地走向门边。格雷茨卡看不下去了，在基米希拔开门锁前抓住了他的手腕。  
“你不会打算就这样出去吧？”  
“我不知道。”他坦诚地回答。

做完简单的清理后，格雷茨卡先把门开出一条缝，确认了走廊空无一人，再用外套严严实实地包住基米希，拉着他走回更衣室。幸运的是更衣室还没被关闭，只是关上了灯，内里一片漆黑。格雷茨卡在找到灯的开关后发现基米希已经先一步进了淋浴间，他等在外面，这时候才察觉出前发早已被汗水弄得湿漉漉，贴在额头上。他知道自己可以选择现在就跟着进去，但最终还是决定留下一点遐想空间，为明日保留一些体力。毕竟，有人还要和他在圣彼得堡观光。  
基米希擦着头发走出来的时候，灯依旧是关上的，他的第一反应是格雷茨卡已经离开了。他怔怔地把毛巾丢在一边的板凳上，在黑暗中沿着墙壁一路寻找，费了好一番功夫才摸到室内灯的控制键。  
他按下那个来之不易的开关，刚要回头，就落入到一个温暖的怀抱里。  
“约书亚。”  
格雷茨卡带着他的名字——发音标准，语气温柔——和满屋子的光一同出现在了身后，可基米希不想看见他。于是手足无措的人变成了格雷茨卡，因为他预感过基米希可能会被吓一跳，也可能会感到恼火，但没想到最后他会一动不动，更没想到仅仅是喊出这个名字，就生生逼出了他的泪水。


End file.
